Mi Equipo
by Nat Love67
Summary: Es el año 2559. Hace 6 años que termino la guerra humano-covenant. El Jefe Maestro ahora se encuentra en la Tierra después de haber derrotado al Didacta. Muchas cosas han cambiado en la UNSC, se crearon nuevos equipos de defensa, y uno de ellos serán nuestros bleiders.
1. Inicio Pt 1

**06/Agosto/2559-16:47 hrs. Nave UNSC Infinity- Órbita Terrestre**

Por los pasillos de la Infinity se podía ver al personal de la nave bastante agitado; debían reparar la nave para un nuevo viaje y les faltaba tiempo para terminarlas.

Un pelican se dirigía al hangar B-4. Una vez aterrizo sobre el piso metálico, este abrió la puerta trasera y del vehículo aéreo bajo una figura alta con una armadura color verde.

-gracias por venir, Jefe Maestro- saludo el Capitán Lasky mientras entraba en el hangar junto a otro hombre de cabello rojo.

El Jefe Maestro asintió y a través del visor observo al hombre desconocido

-es bueno volver al trabajo-

-bueno, queremos que veas una cosa nueva en la que estamos trabajando- dijo Lasky dando un vistaso rapido al desordenado hangar y luego a su acompañante -él es Ryo Hagane, el director de este nuevo proyecto-

-es un gusto conocerle Jefe Meastro- dijo Ryo extendiendo su mano, a lo que el Spartan correspondió cuidadosamente

-por favor, acompañenos- dijo Lasky

Los tres dejaron el hangar. Caminaron por varios pasillos llenos de máquinas, materiales de construcción y marines trabajando. Con cada marine que veían este les saludaba poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Finalmente los tres hombres llegaron a una sala completamente oscura alumbrada únicamente por una pequeña lámpara colgada en el techo sobre un panel holografico puesto en el centro de la habitación.

Los tres se pararon frente al panel y Ryo comenzó a hablar:

-la UNSC ha decidido crear una nueva división de defensa contra nuevas posibles amenazas contra la humanidad, basada en beyblades- dijo y apareció una figura holografica de un trompo metálico, el Jefe Maestro la miro algo extrañado

-eso es un beyblade?- pregunto

-si, es una especie de trompo con lo que los niños se divierten combatiendo entre ellos, aunque albergan mucho más poder del que aparentan- explico Lasky al Jefe Maestro y luego hizo un movimiento con su mano y Ryo comprendió rápidamente

-esta es una demostración de lo que este poder puede hacer- dijo y cuando término un video se mostró en el panel holografico

El video mostraba a dos chicos en la parte superior de un edificio, casi cayéndose, combatiendo. Uno de ellos estaba transformado en un tipo de monstruo y detrás de el habían tres dragones morados; se veía que el otro chico estaba tratando de hacer volver al otro a la normalidad. El Jefe miro todo atentamente.

-estos son los dos bleiders con más poder que existen- volvió a hablar una vez que el video termino

-hemos reclutado a algunos bleiders con bastante poder para este proyecto- dijo Lasky mostrando una lista de 20 bleiders en el panel; el spartan la leyó rápidamente

**WBBA RATING**

1. Ginga Hagane

2. Ryuga

3. Kyoya Tategami

4. Chris

5. King

6. Kenta Yumiya

7. Tsubasa Otori

8. Masamune Kadoya

9. Yu Tendo

10. Nile

11. Dashan

12. Chao Xin

13. Chiyun

14. Natalie

15. Rox

16. Tomas

17. Florencia

18. Mei Mei

19. Reiji

20. Benkei

Luego se concentro en las fotos que tenía cada nombre, le sorprendió la corta edad de los nuevos reclutas; también sentía una gran curiosidad por los dos que había visto en ese video.

-son sólo niños- dijo el Jefe sacando su vista del panel y fijándola en los dos hombres

-es correcto, pero de igual manera son extremadamente poderosos- replico Ryo, hubo un corto silencio

-cual es mi tarea?- pregunto el Jefe finalmente con voz fría

-conociste en supervisar y ayudar en el entrenamiento de los bleiders para qué puedn entrar al campo de batalla cuando sea necesario- dijo Lasky -bueno, eso es todo, Jefe lo llevaremos a la Tierra para qué reparen su armadura-

-si señor!-

-entonces yo me retiro y preparare a los chicos- dijo Ryo y salió de la oscura habitación. El Jefe espero a que se alejara un poco y fue a hablar con el capitán de la nave

-señor, a juzgar por esta información puedo deducir que la UNSC esta pensando en una amenaza en específico- dijo el mirando al capitán. El Jefe sabía que no todos aceptaban que los Elites, o parte de ellos, habían hecho la paz con la raza humana, pero aunque había un grupo de Elites que aún quería acabar con los humanos; también había un grupo que no quería problemas y sinceramente lo entendía.

-eso es en parte cierto- respondió el castaño

-Elites?- dijo a modo de adivinar lo que ya sabía

-si- respondió Lasky con la mirada fija en el Spartan-117 -la UNSC cree que el grupo liderado por Jul 'Mdama es quien nos va atacar-

-pero entonces para que la Infinity irá a Sanghelios?- pregunto algo confundido

-hemos establecido contacto con el Inquisidor y tanto el como nosotros quiere acabar con 'Mdama, y esta dispuesto a ayudarnos-

El Jefe Maestro dudo por un momento, ni la ONI ni la UNSC tenían esos objetivos; ellos no ayudarían en esto. Al parecer Lasky noto las suposiciones del spartan porque comenzó a hablar

-esa es la historia real, hablamos con Lord Hood sobre esto y el comparte nuestra opinión el nos ayudara a encubrir la misión- dijo con voz firme pero John noto que su voz también reflejaba algo de nervios

-entonces... que del diremos a la ONI?-

-que iremos a Sanghelios en búsqueda de algún arma oculta- contesto el capitán

El Spartan asintió mientras pensaba; paso un momento de silencio hasta qué Lasky hablo

-bueno, Jefe, eso es todo por ahora; debes ir al hangar G-2 para que te trasladen a la superficie- dijo firmemente Lasky

-si señor!- dijo el Jefe y salió de la habitación con rumbo al hangar que le habían indicado

Lasky también salió de la sala y camino hacia el puente pero en el camino diviso a Ryo entre los marines realizando reparaciones. Tranquilamente se le acerco y le hablo:

-crees que los chicos reacciones buen con la noticia?- pregunto al pelirrojo

-unos lo haran mejor que otros, pero estarán bien- contrato Ryo confiado en sus bleiders -"o al meneos espero"- pensó en director

* * *

**06/Agosto/2559-18:23 hrs. Sede de la WBBA Japón-Superficie de la Tierra**

Veintiún bleiders se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas del edificio de la WBBA. Estaban esperando que alguien apareciera para decirles que es lo que hacían allí; algunos conversaban entre ellos, otros solo deambulaban por allí en silencio y otros solo miraban a todos los que allí se encontraban.

Finalmente, luego de esperar unas 20 minutos, entraron en la sala el director y su asistente. Ambos se pararon en frente de todos y comenzaron a hablar

-bueno, gracias por esperar- comenzó Hikaru -los hemos reunido porque finalmente la UNSC decidió aceptar el proyecto que habíamos planteado-

-y de que trata ese proyecto?- pregunto Chris serio

-de que los bleiders también formarán parte de la UNSC como sistema defensivo- explico Ryo a los chicos

-entonces, para eso eran las pruebas?- pregunto Kenta

-exacto- dijo Hikaru -serán entrenados para defender a la humanidad-

-vamos a usar nuestros beys?- pregunto Yu sacando a Libra de su bolsillo

-si, eso es parte de lo que queremos experimentar- dijo Ryo mirando todos los chicos uno por uno -serán entrenados por la Spartan Sarah Palmer-

-eso será interesante- dijo Kyoya en voz baja con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

-wow! ya a ser asombroso!- dijo Yu mientras saltaba feliz

-pero será bastante duro- advirtió Madoka

-de que hablas?- le pregunto Ginga, que estaba a su lado

-la Spartan Sarah Palmer es muy dura en los entrenamientos- contesto la chica

-eso es verdad, deberán esforzarse mucho para esto- dijo Ryo -bien, en dos días deberán reunirse afuera del edificio a las 15:30 hrs. para qué los trasladen a la nave Infinity, deben ser muy puntuales porque el que no este aquí a la hora se quedara y no habrá vuelta atrás- dijo lo último pensando en unos cuantos bleiders

-muy bien, eso es todo- finalizo Hikaru

Con eso último, los bleiders comenzaron a retirarse de la pequeña sala, Hikaru sentia unas pequeñas ganas de ir con ellos pero sabía que su lugar era allí y lo único quien podía hacer era desearles buena suerte a sus amigos.

**.*.*.*.**

Ginga, Madoka y Kenta caminaban en dirección a Bey-Pit para empacar algunas cosas importantes antes de irse de la Tierra.

-Madoka, tu iras con nosotros verdad?- pregunto Ginga un poco nervioso

-si, pero yo iré a una división diferente- contrato la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa todavia podemos seguir viñedos en la Infinity-

-eso es genial- dijo Kenta lleno de felicidad

-nadie podrá separarnos- dijo Ginga

Una vez llegaron a la tienda Madoka se puso a arreglar los beys de algunos niños mientras que Kenta y Ginga ordenavan algunas cosas para llevárselas a su nueva aventura.


	2. Inicio Pt 2

**07/Agosto/2559-18:50 hrs. Base de la UNSC-afueras de Metal City-Superficie Terrestre**

El día del Jefe Maestro había estado muy ocupado. Había llegado a la superficie a las 09:50 hrs, luego de eso tubo un viaje de cuatro horas para llegar finalmente a la base. A las 11:00 estaba en el pabellón médico, en donde le quitaron su armadura para repararla, mientras que a él le hicieron unos exámenes de rutina. Desde las 12:15 que tenía el día libre, y decidio entrenar en ese tiempo.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se quitaba la armadura, y más entrenar sin ella. Al principio se sintió un poco raro pero se acostumbró rápido. Se pasó todo el día en las salas de simulación y estaciones de entrenamiento; obviamente siendo reconocido por varios marines que pasaban por allí.

A las 19:30 hrs, el Soartan se encontraba en las duchas al concluir el entrenamiento de ese día.

-"creo que este seria un buen momento para conseguir más información sobre los Beyblades"- pensaba mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo

Una vez término su ducha, se seco con la toalla y se puso ropa limpia; consistía en un pantalón negro con botines del mismo color y una polera gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

* * *

John caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, buscando beyblades para ver si podía conseguir algo de informacion. Las personas lo miraban algo raro por su altura y su atletico cuerpo, pero él simplemente los ignoraba.

Camino un buen rato hasta vio un gran parque lleno de pequeños platos en el suelo y niños con sus beyblades; se quedo un momento mirando a los niños antes de ir más cerca.

Una vez se acercó pudo distinguir de más cerca los Beyblades que ellos poseían; además de que también notó a varios chicos alrededor de un pelirrojo y un niño de pelo cafe que estaban combatiendo. Los dos combatían con dedicación, e incluso John pudo sentir que cada vez que los dos Beyblades chocaban,creaban una pequeña onda de poder. Ya empezaba a comprender porque querían usar Beyblades como método de defensa.

Despues de unos minutos el pelirrojo logro sacar del estadio al bey del castaño.

-wow!Sigue entrenando y cada vez serás más fuerte- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-okey- dijo el otro niño algo decepcionado y se fue de vuelta con sus amigos; mientras que el primero se fue a ver a los demás chicos combatir. Pero la diversión le duró poco por la llegada de cierta chica castaña.

-GINGA HAGANE! VEN AQUÍ YA!- grito

El pelirrojo llamado Ginga abrió los ojos sal máximo posible al ver a la chica acercasele con cara de estar furiosa con él.

-M-Madoka...- logro pronunciar el con miedo

-te dije que tenías que esperar!- le volvió a gritar pero ya un poquitito menos enojada

-jaja Ginga estas en problemas- se burlo un chico mas bajito de cabello verde que se acercaba al pelirrojo

-callate Kenta- le grito la castaña asustandolo -y tu Hagane! Te dije que no lo usarás hoy para que se fijaran bien las nuevas piesas-

-lo lamento, pero es que no podía dejar al chico sin una batalla; además fue una batalla chica- le respondió un poco nervioso

-"Hagane... serán familiares?"- se preguntaba John mentalmente entre la multitud de niños -"es bastante probable, tienen el cabello y los ojos parecidos, además era el primero en la lista y cuando lo vi allí también pensé que se parecían; es un chico interesante"-

La pelea siguió por varios minutos más, muchos de los chicos ya se habían ido y quedaban muy pocos en el lugar. Pero la pelea empeoro cuando el pelirrojo, Ginga, dijo algo que no le gustó mucho a la chica llamada Madoka.

-no es justo, siempre debo esperar...-

-esperar?! De qué te estas quejando si nunca haces lo que te digo!- grito muy enojada y luego le dio unos golpes en la cabeza

Ante eso el Jefe Maestro reacciono en menos de un segundo, se acercó a los dos chicos y con cuidado los separo y se puso entre ellos agachado y sujetándolos de los hombros para que no volvieran a juntarse.

-cálmense- dijo con voz amable

-yo estoy calmado, pero ella quiere golpearme!- dijo Ginga buscando protección en la visible fuerza del Spartan

-QUE?! OYE NO TE HAGAS LA VÍCTIMA!- le grito Madoka aún más enojada

-si quiere golpearte es por algo, no?- dijo John mirandolo

Él solo se quedo callado, entonces el Jefe volteo su cara para mirar a Madoka.

-y tu porque estas molesta?- le pregunto tranquilamente

-uh... bueno, porque nunca me escucha...- contesto nerviosa

-yo creo que sí te echucha, solo que también hay veces que no, eso es todo- esas palabras hicieron que Madoka se pusiera a pensar

**~FLASHBACK~**

Ginga se encontrabaen beypark entrenando mientras que Madoka lo observaba. El chico lanzo a Pegasus havía un blanco y casi dio en el centro, le falto menos de un centímetro para acertar.

-ponte un poco más a la derecha y trata de no usar tanta fuerza cuando lances- dijo Madoka mirando su computadora

-muy bien, aquí voy!- dijo Ginga obedeciendo a la oji azul- Let it Rip!-

Esta vez Ginga dio perfectamemte en el centro; el quedo realmente impresionado con el resultado.

-gracias Madoka- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa

**~FIN FLASHBACK~**

Madoka se dio cuenta de que lo que él había dicho era verdad, entonces ella se calmó realmente. Al ver eso John los soltó, se levantó y comenzo a caminar hacia las calles otra vez.

-"suficiente información por hoy"- penso

-disculpa, como te llamas?- le pregunto Madoka

-John- dijo casi sin voltear su cabeza y siguió caminando

Luego John volvió a la base del UNSC y acceso a una computadora para investigar un poco sobre el pelirrojo, Ginga Hagane.

Entre muchas otras cosas, encotro el video completo de la batalla entre Ginga y el otro chico. Vio como el otro chico tenía una gran ventaja sobre Ginga pero este no se dio por vencido y siguió luchando con la fuerza de sus amigos y al final logro vencer al monstruo en que se había transformado su oponente, que una vez terminada la batalla volvió a la normalidad.

Luego encontró otro video en donde combatían los mismos bleiders, pero esta vez se encontraban en un acantilado cerca de la playa. Esta vez Ginga no se veía tan alterado como en el primer video, y el otro chico no se tranformo en un monstruo además de que este parecía tener más control sobre su beyblade y con eso le permitía manejar la batalla a su gusto. Esta vez no hubo ganador, el segundo bleiders se fue dejando a Ginga extrañado.

John se quedo pensativo, se recostó en su cama y pensó:

-"bien, el beyblade es un trompo metálico con el que los niños se enfrentan entre ellos. Se ponen los "Beyblades" tonteo de un plato donde giran y el primero que sale pierde"- reflexiono en la oscuridad del lugar -"al parecer es algo simple, pero requiere un gran esfuerzo físico"-

Luego de meditar por unas horas, se quedo dormido. Mañana me darían su armadura totalmente reparada y probablemente con algunas mejoras, entonces podría volver a su entrenamiento habitual. Además también tenía que prepararse para entrenar a los veinte bleiders que irían a la Infinity.

**08/Agosto/2559-00:15 hrs. Bey-Pit - Metal City-Japón - Superficie Terrestre**

Ginga y Madoka se encontraban en el sótano de la tienda conversando sentados en el sofá que alli había.

-me pregunto quien era ese hombre...- suspiro Madoka

-te refieres a John?- pregunto Ginga

-si, me gustaría saber que hace- contesto

-hummm...- dijo un poco enojado -estoy impaciente por saber lo que haremos en la Infinity-

-si, es una gran nave y se ve interesante, yo también tengo ganas de ir- dijo la chica feliz

Luego de una interesante conversación ambos se fueron a dormir esperando para que se fueran de la superficie y llegaran a la gigantesca nave.


	3. Infinity

**08/Agosto/2559-15:00 hrs. - Edificio de la WBBA-Japón-Superficie Terrestre**

Los chicos se habían reunido a las afueras del edificio media hora antes de que su transporte llegara. Cada uno llevaba una mochila pequeña con sus recuerdos y/o cosas especiales. Todos estaban nerviosos o ansiosos; aunque no lo demostraran. Mientras pasaban los minutos los veinte bleiders se sentían mas intrigados por el "proyecto" al que habían sido enviados.

Exactamente a las 15:20, dos pelicans aterrizaron junto al gran edificio, de el bajaron unos cuantos marines junto a una mujer alta en una armadura MJOLNIR.

-son ustedes?- pregunto ella mirándolos seriamente

-si- contesto Ginga de entre los demás chicos

-Spartan Sarah Palmer de la UNSC- se identifico -los llevare a la nave UNSC Infinity y los entrenare, suban a los pelicans-

Los chicos obedecieron y se dividieron, diez en cada pelican. Luego subieron los marines y la Spartan. Los pilotos rápidamente encendieron los vehículos y los condujeron hasta la enorme nave espacial.

* * *

-aquí pelican 438 solicitando aterrizaje- dijo el piloto a través de la radio

-205, solicito aterrizar- dijo el otro

-permiso concedido 438 y 205- contesto un marine desde la sala de control de la Infinity

Los dos pelicans aterrizaron sobre el piso de la nave lentamente. Los bleiders bajaron de los transportes aéreos y se reunieron. Ante ellos había una gran cantidad de marines trabajando, llevando cosas de aquí a alla, varios pelicans con suministros aterrizando. En eso la Spartan apareció tapándoles la vista.

-el Capitán quiere verlos- dijo -síganme-

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala con varias computadoras y hombres trabajando en ellas.

-Señor!- dijo poniéndose firme frente al hombre castaño

-oh...- dijo e hizo una seña a uno de los funcionarios -bienvenidos a la Infinity, soy el Capitán Lasky, ustedes...- justo en ese momento se abrió una puerta lateral de la sala y entraron una alta figura en armadura verde y una castaña de ojos azules.

-Madoka?- pregunto Ginga extrañado -cuando llegaste?-

-hace unas horas, para que pudiera aprender y entender algo mas sobre el funcionamiento del proyecto- dijo feliz con su laptop en la mano

-ejem- Palmer les llamo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro -ustedes están aquí para ser probados. Iremos a Sanghelios y se les evaluara de acuerdo a su desempeño en acción, esta claro?-

-si- respondieron todos

-bien, capitán...-

-bueno, Palmer y el Jefe Maestro serán los encargados de monitorearlos; Madoka, llévalos al simulador- dijo Lasky

-si señor!- contesto la chica y camino hacia la puerta

Los demás la siguieron a través de un largo pasillo iluminado. Al final, se abrió una gran puerta doble y llegaron a una sala ambientada como un complejo militar abandonado y rodeado de un bosque. Los bleiders pararon de caminar a unos pasos después de la puerta. Madoka se puso en frente de ellos y hablo:

-okey, umm... chicos, los vamos a dividir en equipos- dijo un poco nerviosa por la reacción que podrían tener algunos de los bleiders

-a si?- dijo Yu bastante interesado

-si, umm... nosotros...- en ese momento una voz femenina interrumpió

-ya hemos formado los equipos, Amano los va a nombrar; ustedes se van a reunir y esperaran ordenes- le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para que la chica comenzara

-Equipo Alpha, son: Chao Xin, Kenta, Chiyun y Ryuga- tres de los chicos se reunieron pero el cuarto se quedo apartado de los demás -Beta: Ginga, Kyoya, Florencia y King; Gamma: Tomas, Masamune, Benkei y Mei Mei- los grupos se juntaron y apartaron un poco. Aquí la Spartan continuo.

-Delta son: Tsubasa, Dashan, Rox y Reiji. Omega son: Nile, Natalie, Yu y Chris- los últimos equipos se reunieron y ella volvió a hablar -ahora irán a cambiarse y volverán para comenzar-

Madoka llevo a los chicos a las duchas para que se cambiaran al uniforme de entrenamiento; este consistía en un pantalón camuflado, una polera gris manga corta con el logo de la UNSC y la WBBA y unas botas de campaña negras además de un cinturón en donde podían guardar sus beyblades. Los chicos se cambiaron rápido y volvieron a la sala de simulación. Al volver no encontraron a nadie. Confundidos comenzaron a mirar alrededor hasta que escucharon una voz a través de unos altavoces. Era la voz de Madoka.

-Chicos, el ejercicio consiste en que deben traer dos cajas, por equipo, hasta que punto en donde se encuentran ahora pero también deben encontrarlas, todo en el menor tiempo posible- dijo y luego se escucho otra voz femenina

-iniciando set en 3... 2... 1...- dijo la voz y se escucho una bocina

Los bleiders algo confundidos corrieron dentro del complejo y se pusieron a buscar cada uno por su cuenta. Buscaban por todas partes pero no lograban encontrar nada. Después de un rato algunos algunos equipos se juntaron y trabajaron juntos, aunque de todas formas no tenían mucho éxito.

***Sala de Monitoreo***

Palmer y Madoka entraron a la pequeña habitación donde estaban Lasky y el Jefe observando a los bleiders. Rápidamente Madoka miro la pantalla y vio a los chicos separados buscando como locos.

-"en serio son tan tontos como para no darse cuenta"- pensó

***Simulador***

El equipo Delta, ya reunido, caminaba por un pasillo subterráneo, era húmedo y con mucho polvo, únicamente iluminado por unas cuantas luces que colgaban del techo. Al llegar al final del pasillo encontraron una de las cajas.

-okey, ahora solo falta una- dijo Tsubasa un poco aliviado

-entonces llevémonosla- dijo Reiji caminando hacia la caja metálica; pero al intentar moverla no paso nada, la caja seguía allí

-no se movió ni un centímetro- dijo Dashan asombrado

-probemos todos juntos- sugirió Rox y todos obedecieron y se pusieron a intentar mover la caja, empujándola

Al primer intento la caja no se movió, ya al segundo intento pudieron comenzar su viaje de regreso al punto de inicio. Los cuatro bleiders usaban toda la fuerza que tenían, pero aun así, la caja era demasiado pesada.

***Sala de Monitoreo***

-que tienen esas cajas?- pregunto Madoka impresionada de que la fuerza de los bleiders no fuera suficiente para mover la caja metálica

-120 kilos de piezas metálicas- contesto Lasky sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

***Simulador***

Las cosas para el Equipo Beta no iban muy bien; Kyoya había decidido ir por su cuenta, Ginga y King parecían un matrimonio discutiendo y Florencia estaba confundida. Los tres chicos caminaban sin siquiera mirar por donde, ya que, estaban mas ocupados en pelear. De la nada Flo se da cuenta de que estaban en un bosque y que en frente de ellos había una pequeña cabaña de madera.

-HEY! CHICOS! miren la cabaña!- le grito a los dos para que le prestaran atención

-entremos, tal vez encontremos algo- sugirió Ginga

-gracias por decir lo obvio-dijo Flo sarcástica

-o no, no van a entrar- dijo una voz bastante familiar de entre los arboles

-Chao Xin? Chiyun?- dijo King al verlos salir de entre los arboles, estaba extrañado de que los dos chinos estuvieran allí -como sea, nosotros nos llevaremos lo que haya ahí-

-sigue soñando, si mal no recuerdo esto es un entrenamiento- dijo dejando a los tres bleiders confundidos. Entonces él y su compañero sacaron sus beys y los lanzaron en dirección al Equipo Beta, pero al ver eso los chicos reaccionaron y comenzaron una batalla bey.

Mientras los chicos combatían, llego Ryuga desde atrás. El peli blanco solo puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia la cabaña. Al entrar encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Los demás chicos seguían combatiendo, cuando de repente se escucho una explosión. Todos miraron en dirección a la cabaña, solo que esta ya no existía, ahora eran miles de pedazos de madera. Luego se voltearon y vieron a Ryuga ya bastante lejos junto con la caja por la que habían estado combatiendo.

-OYE!- gritaron todos y salieron persiguiendo al Emperador Dragón; pero él solo los ignoro y siguió avanzando.

En el equipo Omega tampoco iban muy bien las cosas. Nile estaba escondido entre unos arboles con los ojos fijos en la caja que hace un rato había encontrado. Finalmente comprobó que estaba solo y se decidió a tomar la caja. Pero cuando ya le faltaba un poco, una figura lo golpeo y tiro al piso. Nile reacciono casi al instante al darse cuenta de quien era la figura:

-Nat? que estas haciendo? se supone que somos del mismo equipo!- dijo algo enojado

-perdón, pensé que eras alguien mas- dijo y ayudo a Nile a levantarse

Luego ambos caminaron hacia la caja pero al intentar moverla no pudieron, aunque eso no fue un problema porque ambos sacaron sus beys y los lanzaron contra la caja metálica, la cual se empezó a mover.

Después de 1:43:37 hrs. los chicos al fin terminaron su primer entrenamiento. Estaban todos reunidos en el punto en el que comenzaron, cada equipo con dos cajas metálicas.

-entrenamiento completo- se volvió a escuchar la extraña voz femenina

-pueden ir a las duchas- dijo Madoka desde la sala de monitoreo

Los bleiders cansados se dirigieron hacia la puerta que recién se había abierto. Entraron a las duchas y comenzaron a cambiarse al uniforme normal, que era una polera manga corta blanca, un pantalón negro y botas negras. Lo único que ellos querían era descansar; aunque no pudieron porque fueron llamados al sector medico. Allí les pusieron una vacuna para poder usar las cámaras criogénicas. Luego se reunieron con Palmer en una sala.

-es una reunión corta, entraran al crio-sueño por un suceso inesperado- dijo la Spartan -mañana deben reportarse en la sala criogénica a las 10:40 hrs.-

Los chicos quedaron un poco confundidos pero no le dieron demasiada importancia ya que lo único que querían en ese momento era descansar. Luego de eso los bleiders fueron llevados a sus camas en donde pasaron la noche.

** 09/Agosto/2559-11:40 hrs. - UNSC Infinity**

Ya hace una hora que los bleiders habían entrado al crio-sueño. Ahora Madoka se dirigía a una reunión importante. Caminaba por los pasillos de la Infinity con su computadora en la mano, estaba realmente nerviosa. Entro a una sala oscura en donde también estaban Lasky, Palmer y el Jefe.

-bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí creo que podemos comenzar- dijo Lasky con un tono de preocupación.


	4. Mala Suerte

**09/Agosto/2559-11:40 hrs. - UNSC Infinity**

-bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí creo que podemos comenzar- dijo Lasky con un tono de preocupación, y en eso apareció Roland en un pedestal dejando a Madoka algo asombrada.

-buenos días señorita Amano- dijo con alegría

-uhhmmm... Ho-ola- dijo Madoka nerviosa mientras se tocaba el cabello

-bien, la razón de esta reunión es que hemos reducido informes del alto mando que indican que el Covenant ha encontrado otro Halo- dijo Lasky

En ese momento aparecieron en las pantallas un video. No se distinguía mucho (más bien casi nada) debido a la estática; pero lo que se veía era el anillo plateado y luego llegaron las grandes naves moradas. Después se cortó la transmisión.

-y van a dispararlo?- pregunto Palmer

-no, afortunadamente Jul 'Mdama no es tan estúpido como los profetas; sin embargo creemos que puede estar buscando algún otro Forerunner como el Didacta- contesto Roland

-entonces no iremos a Sanghelios?- pregunto Madoka algo confundida

-no, el anillo es más importante ya que con este descubrimiento 'Mdama ordenó a sus tropas a consentrarse en el- volvió a hablar la IA

-y nosotros?- pregunto el Jefe

-nosotros realizaremos un salto desliespacial cercano y mantendremos un perfil bajo; y en el momento justo atacaremos- dijo Lasky mientras aparecía una imagen holografica del anillo

-pero que pasa con los bleiders? Ellos no están preparados- dijo Madoka

-los hemos enviado a crio-sueño para que se acostumbren, es parte del entrenamiento. Además es parte del entrenamiento. los despertaremos en tres días para un entrenamiento intensivo- dijo Palmer

-entiendo...-

-hemos terminado, Madoka necesito que prepares un informe sobre la prueba y el rendimiento de cada uno de ellos- dijo el capitán de forma rapida

-sí señor!-

* * *

**12/Agosto/2559-14:30 hrs. - UNSC Infinity-Cámara Criogenica**

Desde la sala de control, Madoka podía ver a todos los bleiders dentro de los tubos criogenicos.

-comiencen- dijo el ingeniero

-comenzando proseso de descongelacion- se escucho la voz automatica

De los tubos criogenicos, comenzó a salir algo de vapor y un poco de agua cayo al suelo. Después, lentamente se abrieron las compuertas, dejando a los bleiders libres. Los que cayeron al suelo vomitando el liauido que los mantuvo vivos.

-chicos levántense y vayan a entrenar- dijo Madoka por el altavoz y se gano unas cuantas miradas de odio

-bueno, al menos ninguno tiene problemas médicos- dijo Roland apareciendo en frente de Madoka

-si, creo que eso me alivia un poco- dijo mirando a través del vidrio como los bleiders dejaban la cámara criogenica

* * *

**12/Agosto/2559-15:15 hrs. - UNSC Infinity-Sala de Entrenamiento**

Los equipos Beta y Gamma entraron a la sala de entrenamiento cada uno por un extremo. La sala estaba ambientada como el interior de una fábrica abandonada. Los miembros del Equipo Beta llevaban una armadura similar a la de los ODST, sólo que con algunas mejoras; como sensor de movimiento, y modificaciones. Esta era de color negro con detalles en azul. La armadura del Equipo Gamma era exactamente igual a la de Beta, sólo que en vez de tener detalles azules los tenía en amarillo.

Cada miembro, de ambos equipos, tomaron sus armas, (cargadas con balas de pintura) un rifle de asalto MA5B y una pistola Magnum M6G; y esperaron sus instrucciones, entonces se abrió el canal.

-su objetivo es deshabilitar la bomba de su equipo antes de que explote, enfrentandose a varios objetivos además del equipo contrario- dijo la misteriosa voz femenina

-espera, dijo más objetivos?!- pregunto Flo algo alterada

-eso no importa, hay que consentrarnos en la bomba- respondio Kyoya

-Es facil para ti decirlo- susurro King -tu trabajas siempre solo-

-jajaja háganoslo!- grito Ginga con mirada decidida

* * *

-no entendí- dijo Masamune confundido

-uhhh! Cómo diablos no entiendes?!- pregunto Tomas al parecer enojado

-no lo entiendo!- respondió el pelinegro también enojado

Los dos siguieron peleando mientras sus otros dos compañeros los miraban.

-esos dos nunca se pondrán de acuerdo- dijo Mei Mei

-no- dijo Benkei reafirmando lo que dijo ella

Entonces escucharon la bocina que anunciaba el inicio del ejercicio.

Los miembros de ambos equipos tomaron cobertura en sus respectivos lados, ya que repentinamente aparecieron millones de soldados en armaduras blancas; armados únicamente con rifles de asalto.

-de donde diablos salieron esos tipos?!- pregunto Ginga

-crees que eso importa!- le grito Flo

-cálmense idiotas!- exigió Kyoya -tienen que consentrarse en la bomba-

-para que te crees líder?!- le respondió King enojado

-porque ustedes imbéciles no saben como hacer esto!- grito Kyoya aún más enojado -King y Ginga, disparenle a los soldados mientras Flo y yo avanzamos por atrás-

Los chicos obedecieron la orden. Al principio todo bien, pero luego uno de los soldados logro dispararle a Ginga, justo cuando Flo y Kyoya lograron flanquear a los blancos.

-muévete King- ordeno el peli verde a lo que el chico obedeció

Una vez King llego; entre los tres dispararon sus rifles mientras retrocedían hacia una pequeña sala que encontraron.

* * *

Benkei y Mei Mei rápidamente comenzaron a disparar sus armas contra los soldados desde su cobertura; mientras Masamune y Tomás seguían discutiendo.

-cállate! No me dejas pensar!- le grito Masamune al castastaño empujandolo fuera de la cobertura de una pared

-eres un estúpido! La verdad dudo que puedas pensar- le contesto Tomas realizando la misma acción

Los dos siguieron así durante un rato hasta que un soldado apareció por detrás y les disparó. Mei Mei rápidamente reacciono y con su magnum de dio un tiro en el pecho al soldado.

-buen tiro- comento Benkei

Los dos siguieron disparando por un rato y luego corrieron hacia una rampa, la que los llevo al segundo piso de la fábrica. Allí fue donde encontraron con un poco de munición para sus armas, la cual tomaron rápidamente antes de seguir con su camino. Los dos bleiders caminaron cuidadosamente por varios pasillos que parecían como los de un subterráneo; hasta que por fin encontraron la bomba.

Kyoya, Flo y King retrocedieron hasta su punto de inicio, en donde buscaron cobertura y devolvieron el fuego al enemigo, logrando disiparlos. En eso Flo se dio cuenta de algo.

-oigan, allí hay unas escaleras- anuncio

-vamos- ordeño Kyoya

Los tres rápidamente se movilizaron, seguidos por los soldados de armadura blanca. Llegaron hasta la azotea, donde sólo encontraron a un lado la bomba y al otro más soldados. Cansadamente dispararon sus armas para intentar defenderse.

* * *

Los dos miembros restantes del Equipo Gamma abrieron la compuerta de la bomba y se encontraron con cuatro cables de colores: amarillo, verde, azul y rojo.

-genial- dijo Benkei con sarcasmo -y ahora?-

-emmm... Desconecta el rojo del azul- dijo la chica

-que? Cómo sabes?-

-no se...- no pudo terminar , ya que en ese momento llegaron más soldados -maldición-

* * *

Los chicos se movieron hacia la bomba donde lograron llegar, a excepción de King, a quién le dispararon el la espalda justo antes de poder llegar.

-Flo desconectala!- grito Kyoya

-como?!- pregunto la castaña

-y que se yo! Improvisa!-

-okey...- dijo moviéndose hasta la bomba

Rápidamente la chica abrió el panel y descubrió que no tenía idea de que hacer; aunque hace unos momentos había reducido información sobre cómo desactivar bombas, en ese momento estaba en blanco.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocar un cable, la bomba exploto; dejándola a ella y a Kyoya cubiertos de pintura azul metálica.

* * *

Benkei se acercó a la bomba con Mei Mei a su lado mientras la cubría. La chica rápidamente conecto el cable verde con el amarillo. Pero antes de poder desconectar el azul del rojo, la bomba exploto cubriéndolos a ambos con pintura.

-ahhhh! Recién había lavado mi cabello!- grito la chica enojada

-enserio crees que eso importa ahora- le contesto el, con algo de enojo en su voz

* * *

Ambos equipos entraron a las duchas cubiertos de pintura y para más se encontraron con el equipo Alpha, quienes se rieron al verlos entrar.

-buen entrenamiento, eh?- dijo Chao Xin burlón

-cierra la boca- dijo Kyoya enojado y se fue a duchar

-hummm... Creo que no- dijo Chao Xin pensando en voz alta

-y ustedes que entrenaron? -pregunto Ginga- limpiándose la pintura de la cara con una toalla.

-nosotros trabajamos en gravedad cero- respondió Kenta -es muy divertido, es casi como nadar-

-jaja, suena divertido- comento Flo.

-si, pero deberían lavarse rápido, tendremos una reunión- dijo Chiyun.

-una reunión? Ya tengo suficiente con la charla que nos dijo la Spartan sobre el entrenamiento- se quejó Tomás.

-no- respondió Chiyun- con alguien más-

-con quien?- pregunto Ginga interesado

-no lo se, no dijieron- contesto el niño.

-uh... Bien... Un minuto, y los demás?- pregunto King do sirando hacia todos lados.

-ellos fueron antes porque tenían clase de estrategia- dijo Kenta

-malditos, bueno, igual la segunda vez ya no es tan malo- respondió Flo tratando de animar al resto.


End file.
